FIG. 1 is a prior art schematic diagram graphically representing communications from an email server to a wireless mobile device. The BlackBerry Enterprise Server (BES) in prior art FIG. 1 initiates connections to the wireless network in an outbound direction. To support the BlackBerry wireless email solution in a firewall environment:
1. The firewall must be configured to allow computers within the company that are running the BlackBerry Enterprise Server to initiate TCP/IP connections to an outside server listening on port 3101; and
2. The BlackBerry servers keep messages transferred from the internal corporate server.
Thus, communication must be able to take place into and out of the corporate firewall 110.
“5-Message queues on the BlackBerry Infrastructure: Messages have been forwarded from the BlackBerry Enterprise Server and are waiting for the BlackBerry Infrastructure to process and deliver them to the BlackBerry Wireless Handhelds™.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,670 by Campana, et al, assigned to NTP Corp., similarly to Blackberry, discloses an electronic mail system with RF communications to mobile processors. A system for transmitting information from one of a plurality of originating processors A-N to at least a plurality of destination processors (A-N) which may be transported during operation in accordance with the invention includes at least one gateway switch, a gateway switch storing information received from one of the at least one originating processor prior to transmission of the information to the at least one destination processor; a RF information transmission network for transmitting stored information received from one of the at least one gateway switch, by RF transmission to at least one destination processor; at least one interface switch, an interface switch connecting a gateway switch to the RF transmission network and transmitting stored information received from one of the at least one gateway switch to the RF information transmission network; and wherein the information is transmitted to a receiving interface switch by the electronic mail system in response to an address of the receiving interface switch which has been added to the information originated by the originating processor by either the originating processor or gateway switch and the information is transmitted from the receiving interface switch to the RF information transmission network with an address of the destination processor to receive the information which has been added by either the originating processor, a gateway switch or the receiving interface switch.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and a system to provide for uncompromising communication between an email server and a wireless mobile device.